


【琛南】二千字

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	【琛南】二千字

第四梦

是一段录音。你打开听，一段夹杂着水声、黏腻潮湿的，一段听了让人脸红肉跳的，罪过的，合该被拎出来做展览的录音。你听姚琛，你听到一个严谨克制自律的声音，再听周震南，听到清冷、泠泠像泉。你不知道这段录音出自何处，但录下他的人用心不轨；也许是地下车库，幽暗空旷的水泥地只驻守着一辆车在微微晃动着，也许是录音室；是谁的好兄弟，或者潜伏数月的狗仔急于寻找头文字；总之，这段录音到了你手里，你听见并且想象，十八岁的小孩安藏在怎样的锁金窝里；

他必然是纯情的，纯情如同一朵尚不在花期的小茉莉，你知道他深得神明的眷顾，一些苦难、一些砂砾，被摘做一串花环由陌生人艾艾地戴在他细幼的手腕上，玲玲当当响；有人恨他恨到发烧，而哥哥会爱他，你猜测他们或许更早就成为情侣。但你又否认，那男人已经成熟了，成熟的饱满的肌骨被克制在衬衫下面，云云布上一张采花地图，你想，温暖体贴只是一具皮囊假象，他会对那朵茉莉小花如对镜自白，以前有你，也有其他；现在只有你。

但十八岁小孩不信；他信理想爱情，不信现实，信老街杀人。他的过去是一捧三十五毫米菲林里头的潮湿的记忆，有人用音符，有人用画笔，他用一双眼睛；姚琛，他说，我不信你。你听见了，手表滴滴答答淌着时辰水，浓缩了两个人的心跳，一个跳得缓，一个跳得急。跳得缓的竟然是周震南，你想他或许更疲惫，更倦怠，更没有信心。他的词句用得斟酌，但你知道他从前不是这样的，你知道他的十五岁、十六岁，在辉煌如studio 54的鱼龙杂所，他昼夜不知疲倦地用小手掩埋发黑的初恋印迹，将新鲜的、滚烫的红色烙满身体。

但你听男人说可以信，可以信我，是姚琛这么说。你不知道他们之间发生过多少匪夷所思的事，你只知道你眼中那个人烟稀少的角落里有时有小孩固执单薄的影子，在一面灰白的墙上数掉落的星星，你不知道他爱谁，但他一定不爱自己了，他于是把生命悬吊在男人的手臂上，或许因为那更结实。你听见他们互诉爱语，周震南是那样的小孩，原来，你这样想，原来他也会是黏人的小孩。你听见水声，又是地下车库，也许；他们缠着在那里做爱，一定是做爱吧，否则没说完的话怎么会戛然而止，否则周震南怎么竟然也会哀求人，你不禁想，事情总是这样与看在眼里的背道而驰，在众人前他冲男人其实姣过几次，只是你没发觉。

你觉得他合该被干到哭，小孩，嫩嫩柔柔的小孩，漂亮极了的小孩；但你多么怕那竟然会是爱情，或者，你怕他用性粗糙模仿了欲望，好在那个男人你也认识，你留心听；听他会不会染红了眼睛脱去克制的皮囊化身为狼，但你听到他轻柔的语调一如往常，幺宝，幺宝，琛哥会轻一点，你不要哭了。你于是更加不安起来，你听见小孩在哭，你想他会痛。

那必然是痛的，也必须是痛，招惹欲望招惹一身蚁，会钻进四肢百骸里让他痒，身体痒，穴里痒，灵魂痒；但只有七日鲜。他尝过了会乖，会倦懒在市音靡靡之中睡去，男人的胸膛，你还记得偶像攀比，男人的胸膛一定得了头等奖；他不算多么宽阔但枕上周震南的小脸绰绰有余，更重要的是用心，只要用心他就会听。

你听他们在最好的日子中泅泳，当苦难还在身边时他们掉眼泪与苦难碰杯饮酒，当光彩熠熠时他们尝试着放肆，你听小小的嘶气声，你笑着想那小东西真的会咬人，他有处地方更会咬人，不然怎么把那样克制的男人咬得哑声；南南，南南，实在太紧。肉和肉贴得太紧，他缠得太紧。

你不知道这段录音究竟是多少个夜晚的性事总和，如果那是一次，你能想象出小孩可怜兮兮的样子，你知道什么样的人最易动怒，愤怒不是一件坏事情。他说小孩才是骗子，在轰隆一阵车厢颠簸滚动般的声音中，你听见周震南的呻吟声仿佛一把呛口辣椒晕得人心口都疼，他必然会在身体上留痕，用男人的皮带扣，用男人的嘴给自己做上标记，仿佛那样可以不去犯禁。姚琛在吻他，他们连吻也黏腻极了，你听见小孩脆生生，那个十八岁的十二个月份，每一个月份都是一种新的疼痛和快乐，他说他连续三天晚上痛到惊醒，他的心脏明明不曾有过问题。

那也是一种肉绞肉的痛，像用力地抵住胸口第三根肋骨，他的心脏激烈地跳动着而后失去肌肉弹性，他感到自己浑然被抽空了，早夭是年轻而艳丽的生命的克星。他胡乱勾兑着药剂，就像他将自己反锁进房间里一样，即使四处碰壁也要走自己的一条路，那外头好像是铜墙铁壁，那么高那么远的天空在九霄云外，此间不甚清醒。

但姚琛说不痛，他说不痛就不痛，他一定是吻了他的胸口，软粉色的疼痛就像几年前的跟姚琛的初恋，如果没有后续大抵只会在刀口下结疤，如今再翻起也不曾感到有遗憾。但周震南介意，他介意与他重修旧好，他们之间分明隔了一条河，归国前他记得在积了灰尘的小旅馆里姚琛将他扑到门板上狠狠地干过，那种羞耻和神经之间的过敏反应让他每次一想起都会浑身发抖，那是一种变了态的性高潮。他为他们之间莫须有的情人而愤怒地咬着舌尖。

恋情是断层的，那不是恋情，他的现实生活中不曾有过恋情；性高潮，他难以忘记阳具的形状、填满他的空格的每一寸肉茎，像小道报纸背面的颜色文字，正面是光辉明亮的一张彩色相片，翻开的每一页都是对于肉体的秘恋，行与行之间的春药，字与字之间的苟且。如此这般再也不像是爱情，但谁又说这不是爱情？

你将这段录音听到末尾，如同港式小调消极的创造，你听见他们结扎一包满是精液的避孕套，听见姚琛离开周震南的身体，那声音如此细微但能听到，你终于看见副驾驶座上周震南尚且含春的眉眼，你见证了他的脸如何从情热变得冷淡，变得失去呼吸的张力。但你想，那不是空壳，他滚烫、艳帜高张，且不屑于爱情。

·51


End file.
